Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Guard
"Oh, red guards huh? Well, it seems that these commie bastards are ready to take out my villagers once and for all, including me! If I can stop them, maybe our troops can progress. Oh, and they can also have USRAC Elite Conscripts be trained for each battle. I didn't know if this would happen at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, As the Doomsday Clock Ticks The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Guard, also known as the USRAC Red Guard, is the best and the highest infantry faction serving for the the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov family and Yevgeniy Motovov, and is the best faction to have USRAC Elite Conscripts. Intendedly not to be confused with both the Red Guards from the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the Russian Civil War, and Red Guard from the Cultural Revolution, the USRAC and Yevgeniy can choose some USRAC Elite Conscripts for the USRAC and Yevgeniy, along with some comrades, to be able to promote some USRAC Elite Conscripts to become USRAC Red Guards after the creation of the USRAC, unlike when Irken Elites became Irken Invaders and Conscripts of Ruby Rose became Royal Conscripts. They were different from Irken invaders by wearing a Red Guard tactical vest (they should be using or not using this vest if they had a choice), a Red Guard overcoat (a red-colored version of a KGB general parade overcoat), a Red Guard trench coat (a red-colored version of a Kremlin Regiment trench coat), a Red Guard officer hat (a red-colored version of a Kremlin Regiment officer hat), a Red Guard uniform (a red-colored version of a Kremlin Regiment uniform), and a gas mask (can be masked or unmasked). Soon, they would become part of protecting the USRAC by using their new weapons, but they would also make sure that they could attack at Grimms. Still during the battle of New York and after the Second Beacon War, they will be still fighting at the Global Liberation Union and the Grand Alliance, which is their plan to finish their revenge by causing a lot of invasions; but in the Second Faunus War, they will support the Faunus People's Liberation Army and the Faunus People's Liberation Army Liberator Guards for their help to kill Blake's parents (Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna) and destroy the White Fang before Ruby convinces Walovlir, and soon, they will eventually be allied to the FPLA Liberator Guards. In the siege of Kassala, Operation Buttertoast and the rest of the North African Crisis, they are deployed to support the USRAC and the FPLA, but they would also provide support on Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Grils, many Soviet heroes, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, including the Rah-Rah Robot, the Type 260 Robot (Chinese/Fauwanese variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot), the Obyekt 245 Robot and many other mechas, to attack the Nile River Coalition, the Afrika Korps, the North African Patriotic Front, Tabuu, Bill Cipher, the Hollow Infection and the Candy Zombies. After the North African Crisis, they will once again become the best and the highest infantry for the Motovov family, the USRAC, the FPLA, the Grand Alliance and themselves. Their emblem (or their symbol) will have Ruby Rose's scythe (which replaces a hammer) and a normal sickle (or a Crescent Rose and a normal sickle) with 2 (two) stars. In battle, they will have to wear this full outfit set: a Red Guard tactical vest, a Red Guard overcoat, a Red Guard trench coat, a Red Guard officer hat, a Red Guard uniform, and a gas mask. They will also use their red aura powers, and they would even use their speed Semblance just like Ruby Rose herself. They will use the following weapons: a Soviet Crescent II (a Soviet version of the Crescent Rose), dual USSR Ember Assault IIs (a Soviet version of the Ember Celicas), a Combat AK-47, an MP-413 Rassvet ("Dawn" in Russian language, which is a Soviet version of Ironwood's revolver), a Makarov pistol, a shashka, a saber, a Type-51 Carbine, a combat knife and a few of special grenades. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they can also break enemies and use their speed Semblance to attack at the enemies, and especially, they can be smashing at monsters, Grimms and various other enemies. They will fight for themselves, the FPLA Liberator Guards, Walovir Motovov, the Communist Party of the Faunuses (as Faunus People's Communist Party), the Motovov family, Yan Lava, Matvey Regalia, Nav Jianhong, Ollie Yakovich, Cerry Motovov, Wanda Li, the People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF), Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses and Yevgeniy Motovov, along with Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Grils, Chinese heroes, Soviet heroes, the Eds, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Faunuses, the Preschool Girls, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Aliance, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Type 260 Robot (a Chinese variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot), the Obyekt 245 Robot, the rest of the Future Alliance, the USRAC, the FPLA, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions